korea_io_game_historyfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
사용자:Tstar0329
자네 이걸보고 있다면 당신은 시간 낭비이다 길이 없다면 어디로 가야 하오? 자기소개 나는야 t s t a r 다이피오 최고기록은 옥토로200K.. 음.... 그리고 누구인가 누가 내 자기소개를 보는가? 자네 철퇴 금퇴 은퇴 동퇴중 어느걸로 맞고 싶나? 오호호호호홓 리커:이봐 이 xx자기소개는 보지마 조만간 동태(명태가 날아올거야 그건 나만 먹을거야! 필자는 명태를 좋아한다. 그렇다. 나는 닝겐이다. 타임 뿍 챕터 2엔딩 내용 To steven, If you arereading this message it means Iam gone. I'm having a hard time comming up with compelling or eye opening to say here, it seems warrented seeing as this will be the last thing you and i both will read. The harder i think about it the more realize that i was wrong. asking more of us was wrong, reaching into the future and dredging up the past has onlt done more harm than good. face it. it was better if we had all stayed in that box, our failures were only known to ourselves. cricular logic is always comforting and being alone grows character leaving that box was the worst thing we ever did... we both know this. Remember when we were little? we used to stay locked up inside, save form the world, we were best friend and at times worst enemies... I hated you so much then. eh, honestly i can say ilike you much more now.. obviously seeing as ill be killing you shortly after i write this... you were a let down steven, why couldn't you be happy in the box? why did you tryto get out? either path will always lead you here.. you knew this going in, yet you continued to push... why couldn't you just be happy in the dark? what was so bad? So whats the point then? why even bother, we know we die at the end of this letter.. why read it? If we don't read it then will we continue to extst? Face it Steven we are just prolonging the inevitable... YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, you will die. when this message ends, you will cease to exist, and in time to be forgotten... Don't stop writing this message Steven... if you stop we die, if you die there is nothing left of us, keep writing, please i beg of you.. don't stop writing this message. I've put up with too much to let it end like this, and it's all your fault. YOU DID THIS TO US STEVEN! DON'T STOP WRITING THIS MESSAGE STEVEN! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I DON'T WANT TO BE FORGOTTEN, PLEASE KEEP WRITING THIS MES 주의 내용이 잘렸읍니다. 다시 연결합니다! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 오호호호호호2(?) 니 때문에 연결이 안됬습니다 당장 이 페이지를 탈출 하십..... %&$%&%$&%@%$& 이거다 너때문인거 아시죠?! ㄴ 네!!!!! 그만좀읽어 진짜 끝 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 마지막으로 넌 최악이야 진짜 최악이.... 연결 종료!